No title yet, just a vampy book
by XXmoonlit-angelXX
Summary: It's about a school where the 'BIG' people stick the vamps and werewolves together, causing fights and chaos. Main character vamp girl falls for a werewolf. Give reviews, good and bad alike. Say what you think. I'd like to improve. Thanks. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder erupted in my head with such intensity I whimpered. Ouch. "Stupid… stupid…" I groaned with regret. My muddled mind tried to remember last night. Not much came through. I remembered the bright flashing lights of the party, and my best friend Alexis Greyson and me dancing our hearts out. "Ugh…" She'd gotten me drunk, again, and by the feel of this hangover, I'd been really wasted. That was saying something, too, since vampires getting drunk was about five times harder than humans.

My cell phone rang and I growled at it, but held it a little away from my ear as I pressed the talk button. "What?" My voice was sharp and barely understandable from the deep sleep I'd been in.

"Viv, girl, how's the head?" It was Alexis, her voice high and bright. I wanted to kill her. She'd let me do this.

"Ugh, shut up, Alexis. You know how the head is. How much did you let me drink anyways? I feel like there's a parade going on in my head with lots and lots of drums." My hand wandered up to my head, attempting to massage the hangover from hell away.

She laughed quietly. "I can see _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Anyways, it wasn't my fault. I tried to tell you it was enough, but you kept going. You were hell-bent to get drunk." She paused. "I wouldn't have stopped you anyways, after…" She didn't have to say anything.

We both knew the real reason why I'd gotten drunk. It was to erase the memories, erase the pain, if only for just a night. I'd had a reprieve and Alexis wouldn't have made me stop for the world. She cared, and she knew that if I felt the best way to deal with my grief was to get drunk every now and then, than she wouldn't stop me. She wouldn't let me become a hopeless alcoholic either.

"So…" She said. It was a warning of her next words. "How are you doing, Viv? We haven't really talked about what happened with your dad… And I don't want to push you but… Shouldn't you talk about it? At least to me? It would be better for you." Her voice was sad and sympathetic.

A lump grew in my throat, and I swallowed, trying not to let the tears that threatened to fall. "Alexis…" I took a deep breath. "I don't need to talk about it. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I will get over it. What happened was… It was tragic. I'm doing better though. I just… Sometimes getting drunk takes the edge off." I was lying, and I knew she knew. I wasn't getting over it, and I did need to talk. But the tragic death of my dad wasn't easy to talk about. I missed him more than anyone could ever know, and my grief was so immense, but… I couldn't talk about it.

She didn't press me. "Okay." With the ease of a dancer, she changed the subject. "So, how do you feel about the new change in the school systems? Intense, huh? Vampires with werewolves… It's unthinkable. I can't believe they would decide to do something like that. There's already been at least three fights break out between some of the groups."

I nodded, thankful for the subject change. It'd get my dad off my mind for a while. "Yeah, I know. I was surprised to see them at the beginning of the year, but I'm getting used to it. The werewolves aren't that bad, but some of the vampires and werewolves are a little prejudiced against the other."

"A little?" She scoffed. "One group of werewolves nearly ate up one of us. Truthfully, I'm a little scared of them… Werewolves are so… unpredictable. They're so angry all the time, I'm afraid one of them is just going to decide to kill me one of these days."

My eyebrows drew together in confusion. She was afraid? "But they haven't done anything to you…"

"Everyone I know of is afraid of them… There's talk that the werewolves are going to try to kill us all…"

Checking my bedside alarm clock, I gently sat up, careful of my pounding migraine. "Alexis, don't worry about those rumors, they're usually never true. But, hey, I need to get ready for school. See you in an hour?"

Alexis gave me one last sigh. "Yeah, yeah, see you later."

A grin spread across my lips. Our friendship was thicker than a concrete wall and ten times as strong. I'd been one of those fortunate people to make a friend like her. We were best friends, and nothing could come between that.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mildred Boarding School for the Extremely Gifted (MBEG) was huge. It contained about one fifth of the entire vampire population, not including the werewolves, witches, etc. They hid it up in Maine by the boarder lines of Canada. It was hidden in the northwestern part of Maine in the mountains, away from human contact. That was safest for us, and for the humans. No one needed to encounter the other. It could cause too many problems.

Right now it was early November, and I was freezing my ass off, even in my plush fur coat, warm gloves, and earmuffs. Vampires might be cold to the touch, but we did not enjoy cold like most people thought. The only reason MBEG was up here was for the seclusion.

My eyes scanned over the snowy ground, searching for Alexis. I lived in the Hudson dorm building, but she lived in the Bradley dorms, a large building opposite of mine on the campus. Through all the walking people and the falling snow, I couldn't see her. Shrugging, I decided to just walk to the cafeteria for breakfast. She would meet me there.

A group of vampires hung out at the outside tables beside the cafeteria. As they spotted me they sent up whoops and sexual comments. I sent them a disgusted look and muttered, "Not in your lives." I knew they heard me, and didn't care. Most every male I knew treated females like we were here for their sexual amusement. Nothing else about us mattered except our bodies.

Trudging on, I opened the cafeteria door. Loud noise exploded in my ears. It was full of about four or five thousand students and half that many teachers, all talking at once, many yelling. I quickly made my way to the small line that was left. Since I was late, I had missed the extremely long line. The people in front of me had probably been here for an hour or two, waiting.

"Viv!" It was Alexis. She leapt elegantly over to me, her golden curls bouncing excitedly. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with joy, and her mouth was posed in one of those drop-dead-smiles no one could resist. She had the body of most vampires, thin and sleek. Her being excited and over-happy wasn't abnormal. Alexis was an optimist and loved everything about life. She was the one that kept me going.

Giving her a quick hug, I said, "Sorry about not waiting, but I didn't see you coming so I couldn't walk with you. Besides, I was too hungry." The line dwindled only slightly further, and my stomach growled in anticipation.

"Yeah, me t-" She cut herself off, her body going rigid instantly. Her eyes were staring off to the side of us and I followed her gaze. A group of werewolves were walking over here, no doubt getting breakfast. I didn't think for a second they were coming over here for us, but obviously Alexis was paranoid.

Touching her arm comfortingly, I whispered, "Don't freak, Alexis. They're only wanting to eat something, just like we are." When she didn't budge from her frozen state, I punched her arm, hard.

"Ouch!" She cried, snapping out of the daze to glare at me. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Because, you're scaring yourself for no reason, that's why. They're not going to hurt you. Stop worrying about it so much." I sighed and turned my attention back to the line. I wasn't entirely certain they wouldn't pick a fight with us, but for her sake I was hoping they wouldn't. No matter how much I said I wasn't scared of them, there was a little fear. Who doesn't fear something they don't know, at least a little?

My ears became immediately alert to what they were saying. It wasn't much. I heard them complain about the mixture of the werewolves and vampires in the school. They didn't think it was smart, or fair to mix them with the egotistical vampires. My eyebrows drew together in anger. Not all of us were snobs. Put aside the fact that I liked to fight and had an opinion, I was a pretty quiet, keep-to-myself kind of person.

Only one-third of the vampire population was egotistical. The other two-thirds couldn't give a shit about most stuff and didn't like to be the center of attention. We were just like regular students everywhere.

Just as I went to turn around and give them a piece of my mind, Alexis grabbed my arm, pulling me close to her to. "Don't you dare start something, Vivian Rachelle Morgan," She whispered viciously. "For once in your life, don't be stupid."

I didn't bother taking offense to her words. She was scared. "Fine," I grumbled unhappily. "But you really need to get over this. Besides, aren't vampires stronger than werewolves anyways?" I didn't know it for a fact, and had never had the opportunity to try it out against one, but from what everyone else said, I was pretty certain we were stronger. "From what I gather, we are the supreme greater species out there. They're just animals."

"Ehm," A rough, male voice said behind us.

Turning slightly around I saw the group of werewolves. They were all incredibly buff and bulky. They looked like killers. I mentally kicked my own ass for my stupid mouth. Could I have been any more stupid? The one who had made the sound wore a red coat and had bright fierce green eyes. He was the second tallest and buffest of the group. Just my luck. He looked angry, and very arrogant. Without any thought of what I was saying, I sassed, "You should really get that coughed checked out. It is winter, you know." Then, I turned around, brushing him off.

A large, strong hand landed on my shoulder, turning me forcibly around. It was the largest one of the group. He was twice my size in every aspect. His hair was unkept in a sexy, daring way, and his eyes were a deep, burning grey. He looked perfect, at least, except for the threatening glare I was recieving from him. "Hey, bitch, don't you _dare_ disrespect Allen like that," He growled. "You have no idea what the fuck you're talking about, and I would suggest - if you want to keep that snobby little self of yours safe - you not insult us werewolves. Remember, we're _animals_. You never know what we could do."

I stood frozen in place, but it wasn't in fear. It was in wonder. My entire body was humming in a way I'd never felt before. Could it be possible that this werewolf was effecting me so tremendously? Shaking away those foolish thought, I could only reply with, "Who are you?"

His eyebrows drew together in confusion. "It doesn't matter who I am, little vampire. You only need to know what I say should be taken very seriously."

"Viv!" Alexis snapped angrily, whirling me around. She shoved me further up the line with her, away from the group who had moved away. "You're going to get us killed!"

Rolling my eyes at her, I replied, "Will not, Alexis. Stop worrying so much. They're just a bunch of boys who like to bully." Even as I said that I knew I did need to be careful. I knew nothing about werewolves, but I had heard they were tempermental. If I was smart I would watch my step. My eyes searched the cafeteria, looking for them.

Too bad I wasn't that smart.


End file.
